1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus functioning the output data in a synthesized voice through a voice synthesizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been some electronic apparatus such as certain computers in which the operator is informed, by a voice, of numeral data input thereto or output therefrom or of operational data keyed thereto. However, these voice outputs often contain data unnecessary to the operator.